Overlord: Another Possibility - Momonga and the Evil Deities
by NecroSerpent101
Summary: Momonga was summoned during the years of the Demon Gods. Keeno, a young girl who became an undead vampire. Momonga finds himself in a New World, will he be the one to save the dying world or will he doom everyone? Keeno encounters the god of death, will she be able to change his decision to end the world and save it instead? This is their story, but with another possibility.


**Hello, it's been awhile since I last posted. I got caught up in exams and homework so I haven't been posting for awhile. I looked back on my work so far and I'm thinking about starting up something new based on the Evil Eye Side Story Volume. This time Ainz won't meet Evileye until sometime, and he will be summoned without Nazarick during the time of the Evil Deities. Also, Ainz will be the only Player here, the Leader of the 13 heroes and Dark Knight won't be a Player, just Yggdrasil NPC's with a lot of character data written into them … I.E actually having a personality like the Guardians. Ainz will confront Demon Gods, Dragon Lords, the Heroes... etc. Also, I adjusted Ainz's character sheet to give him more power.**

**Character Sheet:**

**Name: Momonga**

**Racial Level: **

**Skeleton Mage (15)**

**Elder Lich (10)**

**Overlord (5)**

**Avatar Of Death (5) - This class is one of the sub-specializations of Overlord Class. It mainly gives immunity against physical attacks below level 80 and it reduces physical damage above level 80.**

**Atropal (5) - This class was obtained after Momonga and his Guild Members invaded Vanaheimr (in Yggdrasil) and slew several of the gods there (not high level bosses just NPCs as part of a quest). It gives him some immunity to Holy and Fire Spells up until level 80.**

**World-Enemy: Herald of Atropus (5) - Momonga gained this racial class as a result of using a unique world item on a World Enemy (His friends held down the enemy while he used it). It makes all of his necromancy/negative energy-related direct attacks give a 10% chance of inflicting instant death (This cannot be negated by equipment, and a special skill that allows him to become immune to all-damage for 5 minutes, high cool down though)**

**Job Classes:**

**Necromancer (10)**

**Master Of Death (10)**

**Eclipse (5)**

**World Champion: Helheim (5) - Ainz obtained this class only after he obtained the World Enemy Racial Class. It grants him higher physical stats and skills. Note that the Helheim variant refers to the fact that his skills will be infused with Negative Energy and Darkness attributes. I.E every World Champion from each world has different elemental attributes that their skills use to inflict damage.**

**World Disaster: Helheim (5) - Ainz finally managed to defeat one of the previous holders with Ulbert's help. Also, unlike Ulbert who focused on maximal damage, Ainz focused on the Death Magic branch of this class. Instead of Grand Catastrophe, Ainz has a spell known as End of the World which releases a pulse of negative energy that will inflict a large amount of damage and a stat penalty known as 'Doomed' which basically reduces the character's racial lifespan to a few minutes (I.E They will automatically die after 10 minutes). This can be fixed with the proper items (special potions) as long as they have them of course.**

**World Guardian: Helheim (5) - Ainz and his friends all obtained this class as a reward from the devs for defending their player home against 1500 Players. It gives them buffs and skills. More importantly, it allows them to automatically infuse negative energy into all of their attacks if they are in a location that has negative energy in it. I.E in Helheim Ainz could cast Fireball and it would deal Negative Energy Damage as well as Fire Damage. **

**Lord of the Underworld (10) - Allows Ainz to control Negative Energy and the Darkness Attribute using magic**

**Void****(5) - Similar to the above skill except it gives Ainz some special skills**

**That being said, I still plan on finishing the fanfic I was working on before. Although it will probably be after this one.;)**

_**Yggdrasil: Helheim**_

Momonga sighed as he looked up at the misty sky of Helheim. Normally, one would never see anything but a black sky without any lights, but for the last day of Yggdrasil, the developers had decided to put up neon signs showcasing several of the most famous and top ranked guilds. In particular, Momonga was staring at the symbol of his own guild, the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown. About 6 months ago, all of the members of his guild had quit due to one reason or another.

Although Momonga could understand that they might have had reasons for why they would not be able to continue gaming, he had hoped that they would have at least visited him or replied when he sent them an email to meet again back in Nazarick. However, no one responded... _No that wasn't right._ Some had responded, but they said that they would not be able to come and he was glad that they had at least messaged him back.

Momonga planned to set out some fire works to commemorate some of their most crowning achievements such as defeating the King of Vanaheim, one of the most powerful World Enemies in the game. Or defeating the 1500 player that came to destroy their home, however his heart felt empty. What meaning was there in celebrating events that only he seemed to remember. He looked down at his skeletal hands and remembered why he chose to be an undead in the first place.

Momonga had always loved necromancy. The idea of raising minions and using them to coordinate and attack made him feel powerful and in control. In a world where he had been oppressed all his life, he felt some measure of security whenever he could go into Yggdrasil and summon up his undead. That and his friends. Whenever they met up and talked to each other, he felt as if he was truly alive and not just some number on a population registry back in the real world. He was always on the search for items, classes, and skills pertaining to it. Ulbert also shared his enthusiasm, but mainly for the grotesqueness of the undead. He enjoyed modeling several undead creatures or creating magical items that could cause a lot of explosions and damage. In a sense, they shared a close bond of friendship that could never truly fade away.

Momonga closed his eyes as he began to see the timer countdown _**... 23:56 ... 23:57 ... 23:58 ... 23:59 …**_

_**Edenania: Azurre, City of Magic**_

Edenania was a small country that existed near the East of the main continent. It was not a particularly large country, nor was it small enough to be considered a vassal state. But, it did have one feature which made them stand out among the other countries. That was their magical prowess... on average, each of their citizens could at least Tier 3 Spells. Most of the higher ranking nobles could use Tier 4 and the most strongest of Archmages could cast Tier 5 spells. This caused them to be viewed as a powerful force among human countries, however they were not considered to be an enemy because they freely shared their knowledge and aid in pacifying monster invasions and natural disasters.

The religion of this country was focused on the worship of legendary and mysterious beings known as 'Players'. Some considered them to be gods, while others considered them to be the highest level of spirits, but the only thing that they were certain of was that these beings had overwhelming might. In the ancient past, 6 of these beings had descended and raised humanity from despair by defeating countless evils. They could use magic of the Godly Tenth Tier to change the world to fit their desires.

It was also assumed that the magic that humans used came from these beings. The element of light allowed divine magic casters to use Holy and light magic. The 4 main elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind were practiced by elementalists. Finally, the element of darkness allowed for the creation of undead and the cessation of life. Most natural-born magic casters could wield one or two of the 4 main elements, and if someone was born lucky, they could wield 3 or 4. Only those, who had the blood of the most strongest of the divine beings known as 'Players' could wield either light or darkness. Of course, this was only considering that one was blood-related to the Players.

In actuality, the secret behind Edenania's prosperity was that they had their children make contracts with summoned spirits. Thus, the magic caster would provide their mana to their spirit in exchange for being granted the use of some of the spirit's abilities. These spirits were considered to be much inferior sources of power compared to those who are descended from a 'Player', however they enabled the common people to use magic in their daily lives. The elite mages and the Archmages were still researching on the nature of a Player and on how to summon one to this world.

They theorized that if they could make a contract with a Player directly, then they could obtain almost assured prosperity. Naturally, they would have to make sure that the preparations were correct and that they did not insult the summoned god. They spent years questioning higher level spirits, angels, and demons on this matter in order to gain as much info as possible on these beings. However, there was not much info to be found. The only info that they could find were about the exploits of some of these beings such as defeating ancient demons or saving/destroying entire countries who gained their ire. Over time, they came to familiarize themselves with some of the more dangerous 'Players', those who had a propensity to bring doom and destruction. It would not be wise to summon a malicious god in exchange for a favor.

In terms of leadership, the country was ruled by a King and managed by several ministers, nobles, and Archmages. The division of power into these three categories was to make sure that the opinions of the three groups were taken into account before a final decision was made. The reason for this was that the nobles were focused on the well being of the fiefs on their territory hence, they may not be aware of the current state of the Kingdom as a whole. Vice-versa the ministers recorded information on the entire country and were not aware of the effects of their decisions on the individuals of each fief. Finally, the Archmages sometimes had magical solutions which could easily resolve a troubling issue for the country.

The King, Magnus Fasris Inverun was a gentle but stern father who had great magical power, up to the 5th Tier and his wife Maredia had the blood of the 'Players' flowing through her veins which enabled her to use Light Magic without a spirit contract. The marriage of the two produced their beloved child Keeno, who was hailed as a great prodigy that could wield the 2nd Tier Magic at the age of 10. However, she was slowly approaching the age in which she would need to summon a spirit to aid her in her studies. Her father wanted her to contract with the most powerful spirit available in order to ensure the prosperity of his country and as well as securing her safety when he was no longer alive. However, that last concern was born out of parental concern, for he would live for at least another century due to his large magical power.

Thus, he agreed to have his daughter to be used to summon a 'Player'. He was worried if his daughter would be harmed, but the Archmages assured him that they would protect her with their lives, and that they required an exceptionally talented magic caster to summon a potent 'Player'. His wife also assured him that it was necessary for Keeno and the country's protection that she should have a powerful spirit acting as her guard. Should anything happen, then his wife would give the order to shut down the ritual immediately.

Even now, the King was worried that something could go wrong.


End file.
